


Heaven's Closeness

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #701, "Knock it off JP, we're not anywhere near heaven just yet." Minamoto Kouji] Who decides what Heaven is like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Closeness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Heaven's Closeness  
 **Characters:** Kouji, Junpei, and Izumi  
 **Word Count:** 158|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #701: "Knock it off JP, we're not anywhere near heaven just yet." Minamoto Kouji  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.   
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #701, "Knock it off JP, we're not anywhere near heaven just yet." Minamoto Kouji] Who decides what Heaven is like?

* * *

“Knock it off, Junpei, we’re not anywhere near Heaven just yet.” Kouji grumbled. No one objected to his attitude; they’d had a long trip already, and everyone was tired and cranky from the lack of sleep. 

Junpei barely paid attention to him at all. His entire focus remained on the refreshment table spread out in front of them. “I beg to differ. Don’t you, Izumi?” 

The former Warrior of Wind’s eyes were every bit as wide as his as she took in the food. After all the time on the plane, this was as close to Heaven as she herself cared to get short of the real thing. “I think I’m going to eat before I fall asleep!” 

Both of them headed right there, while Kouji rolled his eyes and looked around for somewhere he could sit down. He’d eat later; right now, the only Heaven he was interested in was the one where he got some sleep. 

**The End**


End file.
